reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Diane and Catherine
Early life Diane de Poitiers and a younger Prince Henry met and became intimate before his arranged married to the younger Italian noble, Catherine de' Medici. Not long after Henry's wedding, did Diane become his mistress. Years later, Diane gave birth to the King's first child, a son she named Sebastian, much to Catherine's dismay. The following year, Catherine, gave birth a Prince Francis, a male heir for France. Followed by a daughter the next year. After King Francis I's death, Henry became the new King of France, making Prince Francis The new Dauphin of France. Still Diane remand Henry's favourite, even openly declaring their son Sebastian his favourite out of all his children. Though out of respect for Catherine, or perhaps to avoid her wrath, he never legally declared him. Season One Season Two Notes * Catherine de' Medici told Diane de Poitiers to poison Lady Kenna for her. Fated. * Though Diane only appeared in 4 episodes, the character's presence is a big part of Season One. * Catherine orchestrated the deaths of 11 Italians, Left Behind. 12 Scotsman,Liege Lord, Colin MacPhail Pilot and Lady Aylee.Fated She also attempted to murder Lady Kenna, Fated. and is personally killed Diane de Poitiers. Banished. * Catherine and Henry had sexual relations while they were estranged. Inquisition. * Henry had sexual relations with Diane, in Paris and right after Kenna broke up with him. Chosen.. Fated. * Catherine convinced Henry to take Château de Chenonceau from Diane and give it to her in exchange for her help, in dealing with the death of Archduchess of Bohemia. Dirty Laundry. Historical Notes * Catherine's full name is Caterina Maria Romula di Lorenzo de' Medici. * The start of Season One, in 1557, Diane de Poitiers was actually 58 years old. * Catherine de' Medici's parents die when she was a baby; however, it was from separate sicknesses. * Mary, Queen of Scots's father, King James V inquired about a marriage to Catherine de' Medici twice before she married Henry. * Price Henry and Catherine de' Medici were married when they were both 14. However, at the time, Henry was Duke of Orleans and second in-line next to his brother, while Catherine was a noble woman. * Diane de Poitiers and King Henry II knew each other before the latter married Catherine de' Medici. They began their relationship when Henry was 16. * Catherine de' Medici and Diane de Poitiers were cousins. Diane encouraged Henry to share Catherine's bed more often to produce children. * Diane stayed with Catherine when she was sick with scarlet fever and helped nursed her back to health. * Henry and Catherine had 10 children together, 7 of whom made it to adulthood. * Diane de Poitiers had two daughters, neither were fathered by Henry. * Catherine does receive Château de Chenonceau but not until after King Henry II's death in 1559. * Throughout her time as Queen, and Queen Mother Catherine enjoyed throwing banquettes so much, and creating such extravagant parties the Kingdom of France annually held Catherine de' Medici's court festivals. She did from 1547 to 1559 as Queen, and Queen Mother from 1559 until her death in 1589. * Catherine de' Medici is said to have had a group of ladies called the "flying squadron" to help her. References }} Category:Family Category:Relationship